<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overworked by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866457">Overworked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bladder Bulge, Bladder Control, Gen, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Kray Foresight's mess of an internal monologue, Omorashi, Other, Spoilers, Wetting, galo is kind to kray and kray hates it, i make kray suffer the fic, kray hates galo because of twisted up guilt, kray hurts only. galo is fine, yes its pee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kray has a long, long, way too long and busy day at an important conference, and then he has a little bit of a breakdown.  An exploration of his extremely severe self control, and what happens when it's not enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kray Foresight &amp; Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overworked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pure omo fic of just Kray being super desperate, with some self reflection at the end too. E rating is for the fact that it's a kink fic, but there's no sexual content of any kind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kray was having a very busy day. </p><p> </p><p>It was the first day of a weekend conference for new urban development proposals and planning, and even after completing his usual paperwork, he’d been up most of the night going over his own proposals. When he woke up, rubbing his bleary eyes after about three hours of sleep, he’d just about had time to wash his face and do his hair before meeting Biar, thankfully with tea for him, at the car. The rest of the day was similarly hectic- his own talk that day wasn’t until the afternoon, but everyone still wanted his opinion on things, his approval or suggestions. He had been ran around so constantly that with the exception of a small protein shake he’d earnestly thanked Biar for in the mid morning, he hadn’t even had time to eat. </p><p> </p><p>Or, he realized almost as soon as he’d arrived; use the washroom. </p><p>He was used to neglecting that, too, though- and didn’t let his discomfort affect the politeness of his tone of voice as he offered his suggestions to everyone who asked. It would be best if they all listened to him, after all. </p><p> </p><p>As the day wore on, however, it did become a little harder- he had probably been full since he arrived that day, to be honest. He let himself consciously look for an opening to slip away politely, but the permission didn't help- no opportunity came.</p><p> </p><p>He’d take a break before his own talk, he told himself. Loath as he was to admit it, he was getting very uncomfortable, and he wanted to be his best. This was a parks project, and it meant a lot to him. Besides, Galo asked to attend, and Kray always needed to have extra concentration on hand when it came to him.</p><p> </p><p>Surprisingly, though, Galo wasn’t the one who caused a problem. It was a snobbish realtor who pinned him on his way to his own damn presentation to talk his ear off about something or other he cared nothing about. At this point he had to admit to himself that he was quite desperate, bladder heavy as a stone and impossible to ignore, but politeness forced him to listen pleasantly instead of punching the man in the face, like he wanted to do, or set him on fire, like his promare wanted him to do. </p><p> </p><p>In the end, the only thing that allowed him to get away at all was telling the man that his talk was starting- and since it was, there was no time to use the bathroom. His body protested this severely, but there was nothing for it. He’d just have to grin and bear it.</p><p> </p><p>He was very glad that the presentation today was about new plans for integrating a park system with community gardens better into the city’s overall structure. He always needed to practice rigorously before presenting on new freeze-tech; it didn’t come naturally to him, and the Promare were always more of a roar in his ears then than at any other time, which made things even harder.</p><p>Cultivation was his specialty, though, and rolled right out naturally. His worries faded, as they always did, as he expounded on how to improve soil, balance water usage, and best use space, and he enjoyed explaining so much that he actually managed to all but forget his plight during the presentation.</p><p> </p><p>That respite ended when he sat down, though. </p><p> </p><p>The workers union representative had hardly started speaking before reality crashed back into Kray and his body reminded him in no uncertain terms just <em> how </em> long it’d been since he’d last gotten to relieve himself. He twitched, legs closing automatically, and took a slow breath to calm himself. </p><p>
  <em> It’s ok, Kray. You’re fine. Ignore it and you can go after the meeting. Control yourself. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't help but shift around just a little during the implementation talks, however- rubbing his knees together just slightly, crossing and uncrossing his legs, feet tapping just a little. He hoped no one noticed that he was uncharacteristically quiet. The bureaucratic things that happened after the science was settled had never interested him very much, and he had gotten this far largely by being sweet and distant so long as what needed to happen happened.  He was glad of that now. Ignoring his Promare made this hard enough even when he wasn’t in his current predicament. Now, with his bladder so full it hurt, almost all of his focus had to be on schooling his expression and body language.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, finally, the meeting concluded. A while ago Kray had found himself shifting more than just a little, so he’d firmly crossed his legs instead, prosthetic hand gripping one knee until it’s grip was painful to keep his thighs from shaking. He pretended to take notes with the other, glad that his handwriting was so terrible already- it wasn’t like it would get worse. </p><p> </p><p>He stayed there until everyone had left the room except Galo, who had gotten up immediately, but was now looking placidly out of a window.  Kray knew that waiting for him to leave would mean waiting until they both died. Or at least until he- </p><p>...</p><p>… Kray decided to stop thinking about that. </p><p> </p><p>He closed his notepad and left it on the table- he’d get it afterwards. Slowly, he uncrossed his legs, taking a slow breath so he didn’t cringe or otherwise show any tells when he set his other foot down. Still, his heart leapt in his throat. Finally. Relief.</p><p> </p><p>Kray stood gingerly, but the change in position made the desperation spike strongly enough to cause a thrill of fear to briefly flash through him. He froze, breathing shallowly, and tried to talk himself down. He’d just- he’d just take a moment. There was a washroom down the hall. He’d feel better in a moment, and he could go there. It was fine.</p><p> </p><p>“That was great, Kray-danna. I could just feel how excited everyone was for the new park ideas! Thanks for letting me sit in. Do you have all your stuff? We should go get a seat at the cafe before-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” </p><p> </p><p>The tenseness in Kray’s own voice surprised him- he couldn’t recall if he’d ever snapped at Galo so openly. He might be currently even more loath to so much as look at Galo than usual, but the feeling was bizarre and deeply unpleasant. </p><p><br/>
<em> Come on. Control yourself, Kray. You always control yourself. So fucking </em> <b> <em>control yourself.</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>He realized with a little start that his body had already made other plans- he’d pressed his thighs closed without realizing. He considered whether he could make himself stand normally or not. He was not anywhere close to as in-control as he wanted to be, needed to be in front of the public and especially Galo. His bladder was so full that his whole stomach hurt. His thighs flinched even tighter together every few seconds as the need ebbed up more, and he didn’t think he could make them stop. </p><p>He wanted desperately to cross his legs or even better, grab himself, and the very wanting disgusted him. </p><p> </p><p>“Kray, you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>He realized he hadn’t turned around. He cursed Galo internally.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, don’t be nice, you horrible idiot. Don’t care. Don’t ask questions. Go AWAY.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Just. Just fine. A bit tired I’m ah- afraid.” Kray could have screamed and punched himself in the head for stuttering. Couldn’t he <em> control himself? </em> He was so full, it hurt- and he was so angry that it hurt. “Please go on without me.”</p><p> </p><p>He could see Galo’s little wavering, hesitating two-step, even without looking at him. He hated him. He hated himself. He was dying to shove a hand between his legs, bounce up and down frantically, <em> anything </em> to force his traitorous body under control again- but the very thought was humiliating. He looked down at himself, and was shocked to see that he could… see it, the slight round shape of his overfull bladder visible <em>through his clothes.</em> The sight caused his stomach to cramp again, and he shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t mind, though- waiting a bit, if you need it. You work too hard sometimes. Besides- I’m good at filling a silence!” </p><p> </p><p>Kray couldn’t even bring himself to be angry at Galo’s insistence. Of course he wouldn’t just make things easy and brush Kray off. Gathering himself, and in direct defiance to the little voice screaming in his head not to (even louder than the usual promare screaming at him to set the table on fire already), he forced himself to turn and stand normally, with his hands tucked casually behind his back. </p><p><br/>
“I think I’d like a little silence right now, please, Galo. I’ll meet you in the cafe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh- alright! Want me to buy you anythi-”</p><p> </p><p>Kray’s bladder had chosen that time to protest his defiance and <em> squeeze, </em> and Kray cut Galo off with an involuntary, humiliating little gasp as his legs snapped closed, one knee crossing the other.  By the time he regained control of himself, he’d bent over slightly, one hand fisted on his thigh. </p><p> </p><p>For the first time since the meeting had ended, Galo was silent.</p><p> </p><p>Kray felt like his face was going to burst into flames, which was a very real risk, and did absolutely nothing for his current level of stress. He stared at the floor, unable to even bear thinking about the look on Galo’s face right now. With agonized deliberateness, his blood, his promare, and his thoughts all roaring in his ears, he unclenched his hand and put it at his side, trying to think of something to say. </p><p> </p><p>Galo took care of that for him, suddenly clapping both hands over his eyes and turning around.<br/>
“OH! Sorry. Can I!- Can I uh, get you something??? Do…..something? I should probably leave. Maybe? Yes?” </p><p> </p><p>Kray managed to shake his head. “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“YESSIR!” Galo chirped, and kray finally looked up to watch him scurry from the room.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he saw the door slam shut, his hand flew to his dick and he squeezed it mercilessly, squirming in the way he couldn’t allow himself to do with anyone present. The relief felt incredible by comparison, but the urge didn’t abate as much as he would have liked. Still, waiting did no one any good, and he forced himself forward, slowly and gingerly.</p><p> </p><p>Halfway through the room it got worse again, despite his firm grip on his cock- much worse. Feeling another thrill of genuine fear that he’d lose control, his legs twisted together despite himself while he fought with his useless, traitorous body. After a few seconds he managed to calm down enough to try moving again. </p><p> </p><p>He was sweating a little, which he hated, and his stomach muscles all but shook with the effort of holding the flood inside him at bay, which he hated even more. He grit his teeth so hard they creaked, unwilling to let his needs win, and started walking again. At this point, his promare were less of a distraction to him than the desperation was, which was a strange feeling. It’d be a welcome one, if he weren’t in such agony and embarrassment because of it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fuck, he was moving way too slowly. By the time he’d reached the door he had to pause, resting his hot forehead against the wall. He kneaded his cock firmly, squirming in spite of himself. He wasn’t sure if he was just hallucinating from stress, but the swell of his bladder seemed even more obvious to him now.</p><p> </p><p>As much as he hated to admit it, he was just too physically far gone to have a very good chance of making it down the hall at this rate.</p><p> </p><p>Kray closed his eyes. </p><p>For once, just this once, he hoped Galo had stayed near to him despite being asked not to. He knocked shakily on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Kray?”</p><p> </p><p>Kray sighed at the sound of Galo’s voice, right on the other side as he’d hoped.  </p><p> </p><p>His head was so fuzzy with desperation that he couldn’t even feel very embarrassed as he asked:</p><p> </p><p>“Galo, I. Could you help me, please?”</p><p> </p><p>The quavering of his voice <em> was </em> very embarrassing. But Galo, bless him, said nothing about it as he flung open the door immediately. They looked at each other- Kray tried not to think about how he must be flushed completely red, or how his eyes were pricking with tears. Galo’s eyes only widened a little when he saw him anyway before he was moving again, tucking himself under Kray’s free arm as support.</p><p> </p><p>His…free arm…...</p><p> </p><p>Kray’s hand shot away from his crotch like he’d been burned. If he hadn’t been red before, he was sure red now. As soon as he’d done it, however, his muscles cramped again, and he nearly grabbed himself again to stop from leaking, legs twisting together frantically instead. There was no way he could walk like this.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok, really dude. I don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Galo’s voice was kind. Kray hated himself so much he could be sick.</p><p> </p><p>Still, his hand shot back between his legs automatically with the permission. And it did feel better. Taking a slow breath, he let himself do it, then stood up away from the wall and nodded to Galo.</p><p> </p><p>They started moving. Moving slowly, yes, but Kray had definitely been correct that it’d be faster than him alone. Galo was half dragging him along, hands sure and warm under his arm and on the small of his back. Blearily, he wondered: when had he gotten so strong?</p><p> </p><p>Kray would definitely mind this situation more if he were more lucid- the meeting must have ended closer to 20 minutes ago than not at this point, and everything in his mind had fogged over save the pain and clinging to the last shred of his dignity through it. His head felt slightly floaty, and his legs shook with each step as Galo pulled him along faster than he would have been able to force himself to do. Each one still jolted his poor swollen bladder anyway, making him flinch. Galo was quiet, something that would have seemed stranger to him if he were able to think on it.</p><p> </p><p>They were about halfway there. As they turned the corner, Kray could see the door. The sight alone made a wave of urgency shiver through him, and the tears in his eyes spilled over unwillingly. His mind skipped ahead to when he’d be inside- it suddenly occurred to him that he’d have to actually undo his belt and jumpsuit before he could get relief. Barely noticing what he was doing, he started fumbling with the closures under the peplum cut of his top.</p><p> </p><p>Barely noticing until Galo spoke up, that is.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh. Kray-danna? We’re not there yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Kray couldn’t even bring himself to stop. “Sorry. It takes a while for me to undress.” </p><p> </p><p> Galo nodded once firmly. “Got it!” </p><p> </p><p>“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Kray wasn’t sure why he’d even asked.</p><p> </p><p>Galo shook his head just as firmly. “Nope- just wasn’t sure if you wanted to, uh… stop here. Just don’t hurt yourself and I’m happy!”</p><p> </p><p>Kray blushed furiously at the idea that Galo thought he was just going to<em> piss on the floor </em>. He was grateful his hair didn’t burst into flame. But with the clasps undone, it would be much easier to free himself, so he finished his task, held everything closed with the hand holding himself, and tried to both put one foot in front of the other and not die of shame.</p><p> </p><p>They made it a few more steps before Kray’s bladder contracted again- and then didn’t let up this time. He gasped as his abused cock leaked a hard spray of piss against his palm.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop-“ he choked out, and Galo came to a halt. Kray pushed him away weakly and shoved both hands in between his legs, but even so, he couldn’t stop the hot stream for a few seconds. When he finally had, he couldn’t help a soft, involuntary whine of distress. He felt a million times worse, as if more fluid had been somehow shoved into him instead of having lost some. His bladder felt rock hard, stretched round as a beach ball. If only his worthless, parasitic promare could help teleport any of the water inside him. Vaguely he wondered if it was them keeping him from just bursting, actually. He sure felt like he could. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t feel any calmer, but he wasn’t wetting himself, or at least not anymore than he already had, and he had a feeling that was the best he’d get.<br/>
<br/>
He nodded shakily to Galo, voice even less steady. “Okay. Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>Galo actually saluted him a little, which Kray did not have the strength to even think about. He slipped back under his arm and pulled him along even faster than before, doing most of the work. </p><p><br/>
Kray was leaking a tiny bit every few steps now, but Galo didn’t stop, and Kray didn’t ask him to. Shortly they were, against all odds, before the bathroom itself.</p><p> </p><p>“Made it!” Galo chirped. Kray felt faint, staring blankly at it. He definitely couldn’t free either hand to open the door. But before he could panic about that, Galo opened it for him, then shoved Kray himself inside with a little “There we go!”</p><p> </p><p>And he was alone again. </p><p> </p><p>Moving faster than he had all day, Kray made one last dash for the nearest head, dropping his hold on his cock and his fly. As soon as he did, he was pissing full force, barely managing to aim himself without making a huge mess. </p><p>At first it almost hurt more, he was pissing so hard, but after a second the feeling ceded to relief so strong he nearly collapsed. He was vaguely aware that he was making a long and embarrassing noise, but couldn’t even focus too much on it, much less stop. </p><p>It was definitely closer to two minutes than one before his stream slowed to a more manageable trickle, then stopped. </p><p> </p><p>It took a few moments after that for him to catch his breath, panting in the afterglow. When he came to his senses, he finally took stock of the danger, and felt a nauseous wave of humiliation at the sight of himself. Even though his leaking hadn't made him feel better, he was soaked all down one leg to the knee, and the wetness was obvious. Wearing white was a good symbol for a public leader, but right now he hated himself for the choice. He felt angry tears fill his vision and tried to suppress them. Why did so many people want him today! He felt nearly panicked, trying to think of a way out of being publicly humiliated on top of privately humiliated for this failure.</p><p> </p><p>His maelstrom of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of the door opening softly. Galo didn’t really enter the room, just popped his head in, smiling gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you feel better?”</p><p> </p><p>Kray shook his head, not trusting his voice. He <em>felt</em> like a pathetic child.</p><p> </p><p>Galo just nodded, accepting his feelings. Damn him. “Do you still keep clothes in your car, like back when I was younger and kept spilling things on you and stuff?” </p><p> </p><p>Kray blinked. He had been catastrophizing too much to even think about that. </p><p> </p><p>“I- I do.” he said, hating how surprised he sounded. Oh well. No point in dignity now.</p><p> </p><p>Galo put his hands on his hips. “Well! There we go, I’ll just go get them for you.” </p><p> </p><p>Kray could only nod vacantly. “The voice command should work for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks!” Galo chirped, but then paused.</p><p> </p><p>“And- not to be crude, but you,<em> you know,</em> uh-” Galo scratched his head absently. “-lasted a really long time. Like. A REALLY long time. When did you even last have a break, Danna?”</p><p> </p><p>Kray answered on autopilot, still exhausted. “I suppose when I went to bed, at-” </p><p>He cut himself off, considering if Galo would be more upset if he lied and said he went to bed earlier than he did, because that’d mean he’d been holding it longer, or if he admitted he went to bed at three AM.</p><p>Oh well, it was impossible to lie to him anyway.</p><p>“Er. Three, or so.” </p><p> </p><p>The yelling was immediate, just as Kray knew it would be. He flinched.</p><p><br/>
“KRAY! That’s like- that’s like, TWO bad things! I know you want everyone in Promopolis to have the best and all, but you have to take care of yourself, too! You’re already great, and you're already helping people. You don’t need to be superhuman.”</p><p> </p><p>Kray pursed his lips at the extremely loud declaration.</p><p><em> Yes, I do need to be superhuman! </em> He wanted to scream at Galo. <em> I have to be, because when I’m not- when I wasn’t-  </em></p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to think about that. He didn’t want to look at Galo’s earnest face when he was telling him that he helped people. </p><p> </p><p>“Please get me my clothes.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Right, sorry. I’ll be so fast you’ll barely miss me!” Galo cried, and tore off down the hallway. </p><p> </p><p>Kray sat back against the wall. In the quiet, his promare were loud again. He hadn’t missed them. </p><p> </p><p>They screamed at him about all the usual things- to set the carpet on fire in the hall, to break the mirrors in the washroom into a million little pieces with blistering heat. Wouldn’t it feel good, they said, to burn even the whole floor down? Even the whole building, melting beams and bursting windows and no matter how loudly you needed to scream, no one could hear you over it- and blast them all anyway, if they all burn! Wouldn’t it feel so good just to <em> scream </em>?</p><p> </p><p>Because- can’t you feel it, way down deep? The core of the world, growing hotter, no matter what you do? </p><p> </p><p>Wouldn’t it feel so good to just… let it? Didn’t it even feel good….<em> back then? </em></p><p> </p><p>Kray put his head in his hands, allowing himself to roll up a little against the wall as they droned on and on about all the things he hated most and he failed to ignore them.</p><p> </p><p>Today sucked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>His clothes are so tight you can see his belly button, so he was also a prime candidate for a bulge.<br/>I like to think he doesn't drink coffee, so tea it is (no strong caffeine even after no sleep is a real stubborn kray move). It's still a diruetic, tho!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>